


Not His

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not his, but he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His

He knows her heart belongs to another, but it’s his bed she warms at night. Evan is perfectly okay with that, but he wouldn’t change the situation, not now that he has her. Well most of her. 

Teyla came to him a few weeks after…the incident (as he thinks of it). She asked him to watch over Torren, he didn’t mind, the little guy is an easy baby. Later they talk of everything but what happened. Then, on a day of remembrance, she drank a little too much ruus wine, and he accompanied her back to her quarters. He led her to bed, where she held on to him. She cried on his shoulder. 

Then she kissed him. He tried to back off, tell her he wouldn’t take advantage.

“I wish for comfort, Evan. To know that I am still alive.”

In that moment, he was lost. He kissed her gently. He touched her, showed her that he worshipped her. She writhed under him, taking him into her and driving him mad. He poured all the hidden feelings he had for her into making it good, bringing her pleasure before he took his.

From then on, she came to his bed. She never says his name when she climaxes. Evan tries not to take it badly. But when Teyla whimpers the name of the one she truly loves in her sleep, he knows she will never truly be his.


End file.
